narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mo Yamakaze
is a jōnin-level shinobi from Tobikakurenai Village and member of the Yamakaze Clan. He is also the leader of Team Mo. Background As a child, Mo met his teammates during the Academy entrance ceremony and graduated at age 10. During his time at the Academy, Mo was soon considered one of the class' dead-lasts, spending most his time in activities that seemed more fit to his interests that in the activities that were coordinated by the teachers. In Mo's case his interests were almost none, because since childhood Mo showed a reluctance to be caught in the most difficult goals to achieve. Thus, Mo spent most of his time sleeping during class or hidden in the roof of the Academy mixing different types of liquids and trying to control them. However, due to his great skill with ninjutsu and the Kekkei Genkai of his clan, Mo had no trouble on graduating from the Academy. Once the Team 13 was formed the team's tutor, Chika Taisuisō, realized that his greatest challenge would be to make Mo have some objective to win, so that always want to grow professionally and physically. On the first day with the team, Mo made sure to say that he saw no problem spending the rest of his life as genin, which made Chika consider that he could be the weak link in his team. In the months that have passed Chika tried to give Mo a purpose to train and become a better shinobi, but nothing seemed to have an effect. Neither become Tobikage, turn an icon or a legend, even making Onwa falling in love with him nothing made Mo guarantee that would possess a reason to train and grow more and more. In his first attempt to become a chūnin, Mo failed as his teammates at the Chūnin Exams. Mo was the last member of Team Chika to be promoted, but this fact did not bother him a bit because of his personality. Eventually becoming a chūnin at age 15, Mo became a jōnin some years before his team's genins graduation. During the , Mo was initially assigned to fight on the front lines, however, as his clan's specialty is the preparation of traps, Mo was sent to be part of the Traps and Ambushes Division. Along with his father and his cousins, Mo rarely left the Land of Recoil as his main task was to garrison the village and the residence of the Recoil Daimyō. Being part of the Traps Division, Mo (unlike Iwaburo and surprisingly Onwa) has not fought in historic battles, only minor battles. His greatest triumph was to prevent an invasion of Kirigakure shinobi in the territory of the Land of Recoil in an attempt to assassinate the Recoil Daimyō. During this battle, one of Mo's cousins was killed. After Team Chika's separation, Mo began a specific training with the older members of his clan to improve his command of the slime he controlled. His training was arduous and lengthy, even then he failed several times in learning the technique that would create slime from the atoms of nitrogen and water vapor. Thus this technique remained exclusively used from his father. During the same period, Onwa Hikaeme left the village for a more detailed training on medicine with Chika, however months later came to the knowledge of the Tobikage that Onwa actually was being held captive by Chika and that he had tried to teach her Dark Medicine and also that he had betrayed the village and made an alliance with Amegakure. slapping Mo after he says that people overestimate her.]] Mo was part of the elite team formed to rescue Onwa, which counted with the Tobikage himself plus Iwaburo and other jonins and high ranking members of the ANBU. Even with so many skilled shinobi, Chika managed to defeat or kill some of the team members as well as leave the Tobikage seriously injured. Mo fought bravely against his sensei, but could not defeat him, even using all the techniques he had learned during his training. Fortunately, Onwa managed to defeat Chika in a mysterious battle whose endpoint Mo does not know because he ended up unconscious after being defeated by his former sensei. After such incident, Mo finally found the motivation he and Chika searched for so long. His motivation to always look perfect his skills would be ensure the safety of those who trusted him, being his friends or his pupils. But Mo often found it tiring and time consuming and sometimes thought to reconsider such determination. Personality Since his childhood, Mo has been calm, impartial, booked and did not get himself involved in things unless absolutely necessary. His loneliness came not from being a rejected person, but simply because he prefers to concentrate on his experiments alone, with no one to bother him or generate errors in his mixtures. Because of his personality, Mo did not care what was happening around him and so he avoided expressing his emotions, which was not frowned upon by others, as part of the rules of a shinobi is not to show their emotions during missions or on the battlefield. However, Mo took it more literally than others, even though he had not received any guidance on this. After becoming teammate of Onwa Hikaeme and Iwaburo, Mo became a bit more sociable, especially with his teammates, he initially became more sociable by necessity than desire, but over time his relationship with other people ended becoming more natural and friendly. Appearance Mo is a pale, fit and medium height shinobi. He has dark and curly hair, like most members of his clan, and dark purple eyes. His personality reflects in his relaxed expression, carefree and tired. In situations that require an approach more earnest and serious, Mo tries to pry the spine and relax the shoulders, using a proper and alert posture in order not to be surprised by any attack. As a teenager, Mo used a simple purple shirt with red collared with a figure of the same color, overlaying a mesh T-shirt with blue edges. He has a system of bands of red leather wrapping his shoulders and the sill where he holds his vat of slime, which during that time was like a big bottle of rum, for example, wrapped in a piece of purple cloth that tied it in the leather band. His knitted T-shirt seems to extend and form a kind of collar-rollin After becoming an adult and a jonin, Mo adopted the Tobikakurenai shinobi's standard flak jacket, but he preferred to use a more comfortable model, using a version with short sleeves instead of the long sleeves gray model. He also replaced his former slime vat-shaped bottle for a styled and sized vat that he would be easier to control and manipulate the slime, using his own chakra to release the slime without having to manually open the vat. Abilities Mo is highly talented jōnin-level shinobi, being considered one of the most trusted and talented shinobi of his generation and a leading contender to replace his father as head of his clan. His perception is also keen and his logical reasoning surpasses that of most shinobi of his age due to his caution and his natural talent for meticulously observe the world around him. Ninjutsu Mo has the ability to pass passively by anything he come in contact with due to his abilities, but he demonstrates a greater capacity for locomotion through structures more liquid or volatile, such as mud. Nature Tranformation Mo most noticeable power was the utilisation of water nature to create the Slime Release, his characteristic element. His power on the slime allows him not only create slime from the water as well as manipulate suche substance in order to shape it or command it causing it to assume different forms or used as a means of defense. Mo has the ability to combine his body with slime or expand it creating or a shield or a kind of dome made entirely of sticky slime. He can also create clones of himself. Mo is also able to create an appearance of a sea serpent if combine his powers with Shigeki and her Fluid Release, turning in turn water into a large beast that spits acid. Intelligence Having always perfected his knowledge of liquids and fluid substances, Mo developed a natural interest in biology and any liquids, so that he might better understand both molecular and physical structure to have greater ease in turning such substances into slime. Mo also possessed notions of mechanics, because regularly makes repairs or improvements on his slime vat and as usual in his clan, parents and children keep part of their time to build their own vats. Stats Trivia *The name Mo can have different meanings such as algae (藻) or mourning (喪), who can relate well with the fact algae often are close to regions with limo or slime and with Mo's personality of always being tired or disheartened. * Mo wishes to fight against Iwaburo. *Mo's hobbies are study biology and make experiments with liquid substances. *Mo has completed 526 official missions in total: 80 D-rank, 54 C-rank, 317 B-rank, 62 A-rank, 13 S-rank. Quotes *(To Team Chika) "Hi, my name is Mo." *(To Chika Taisuisō) "You talk about motivations, sensei, but don't you think this won't work? Let's try something else, it's getting boring." *(To Iwaburo) "I'll explain our plan of attack. Pay attention, you know I don't like to explain the same thing more than once." *(To Onwa Hikaeme) "I think people overestimate you a bit. You're cute, but... Ouch! Why did you hit me?" *(To Kirigakure jōnins) "I'll give you thirty seconds to recede... Facing us and I don't answer for my actions."